Humanity
by Kakuja
Summary: L and Light are hard at work on the Kira case - L working more like a machine than a human being. But Light is just about to find out how human L really is.


Light scratched his thigh absentmindedly as he stood outside the bathroom door. L had been inside for almost an hour. Of course, the fact Light really wanted a shower made him a bit impatient, but the sound of running water had faded almost forty minutes ago.

With a groan, Light lifted his fist and knocked on the door heavily. "Ryuuzaki!" He complained.

"A moment, please, Light-kun," came L's banal tone from inside. It had a slight echo to it. And could Light detect a bit of impatience to the response..?

"Honestly," Light growled between gritted teeth. He leaned against the solid wall beside the bathroom door in case L decided to annoy him and open it quickly, in which case, he would fall and surely hurt himself.

"Hmm," he heard Ryuuzaki utter. "Light-kun, can I ask you something?" The stability of his voice had returned.

"Why not? I'm going to be out here all damn day," the younger boy commented dryly.

"Well, you can't tell anyone. Wow. I can't believe this is actually something I'm having to deal with." L's voice sounded a bit annoyed from inside.

"Uh, Ryuuzaki?" Light asked, stepping away from the wall and in front of the door. His face twisted in confusion. "Is everything alright?"

The door opened some and L's face appeared in the crack, wearing a mask of distaste. He sighed and opened it all the way.

Besides seeing the top portion of Ryuuzaki's body bare for the first time, Light didn't see anything different.

Light frowned. "What?"

Ryuuzaki made the sound equivalent of "Wait for it..." while Light looked at his body with more interest. What could be wrong with him?

But then he found it.

There, at the point of the soft V in L's hips, was a rather defined bulge. Light's eyes almost widened. He didn't realize Ryuuzaki had enough teenage boy in him to get physical needs like this.

"Don't tell me you don't know." Light said, crossing one arm across his chest. The other he put under his mouth, where a firm smirk was etching its way onto it.

L nearly rolled his eyes. "No, Light-kun, I do know, actually, but I don't get why it's happening now." He sighed. "Ever since I was fifteen, I've calculated how much sex is good for the body and attended to it as such."

"And how often should the body get sex to reach optimal physical happiness?" Light teased.

"Once approximately every seventy-five days," L told him. "But it doesn't make sense. The last time I engaged in intercourse was..." His eyes danced around counting invisible numbers. "...twenty-two days ago. I never get the urge for it until the cycle begins again. Contrary to your belief, I'm sure, I have just as much humanity in my body as you do yours."

Light went to comment on how bizarre his solution to a human function was, but Ryuuzaki went on. "Which is why I've discerned there's an eighty-four percent chance that I've developed a physical attraction for someone in the task force and a sixteen percent chance I have developed a disorder that produces too much testosterone."

He said this very fast and he put his thumb in his mouth, biting on it distractedly.

"Misa?" Light guessed.

"Mmm, no, I'm ninety-nine percent sure it's not Misa Misa." L commented. The disinterest of his eyes and voice clashed incredibly with his excited lower half.

"Why?"

"I don't find girls aesthetically pleasing."

"Wait, so you actually go out and sleep with guys?" Light stammered. "Every seventy-five days?"

"No," Ryuuzaki said. "Deducting from how humans reproduce, the female and male figures mold together perfectly, so I sleep with women. However, it doesn't mean I find it enjoyable."

"So you haven't ever..?" Light questioned capriciously.

"Had an orgasm?" L finished for him. "No."

Light bit his lip and thought a moment as L kept nibbling on his thumb.

"If you are physically attracted to someone in the task force, it would have to be a guy, then."

L nodded in confirmation.

Light nicked off people in his head: Matsuda was too dim-witted, Mogi was too old...

One by one they all fell, and Light looked up at L in disbelief. The boy with the raven hair held his gaze and finally quit biting his thumb, a smear of saliva adorning his bottom lip.

"Is it...me?" Light asked.

"I...I think so," L said. "It's only logical. As a person in the one percent of the world's population, the chance of meeting another one in the same percentage is minuscule; and your quick wits are very interesting. I suppose my body just realized it in a way that I had failed to."

L let his eyes study the boy in front of him. Despite his struggle to remain neutral towards all and every human being, he had somehow let Light Yagami in. Hadn't he told him weeks before that he thought of him as his only friend? But lacking the experience of reading his emotions in social relationships, had he somehow passed off the feeling of affection as comradeship?

He had to admit that Light was the only person he felt drawn to, in any way, form, or fashion. Everyone else was endlessly seeking his guidance or bothering him with a new proposal for the Kira case. But not Light. Light, unnervingly, always seemed to be on the same wavelength as him.

Light grew increasingly uncomfortable under Ryuuzaki's stare, but he held his gaze on the shorter boy. L had brought his thumb back to his lips, chewing.

"L..." Light started. "I'm confused."

"Oh, Light-kun," L said, almost lovingly. "How could I ever have been attracted to anyone else other than you?"

Light's head spun and he stood there for a moment, dumbstruck for once in his life.

"Light-kun?" Ryuuzaki asked, dropping his hand from his mouth and taking half a step toward the boy.

Light, gathering his wits, stepped determinedly toward him. L swallowed, his eyes widening in mild interest as he retraced his half a step and his back met the door of the bathroom.

Damn - he hadn't remembered closing the door.

Light stopped a foot from him, his eyes, the color of burned honey, observed L's face: the slight gape of his mouth, the sooty eyes, flushed, ivory skin. He angled his lips a breath away from L's; the air from their lungs mingled as he propped his forearm beside L's head.

"Ryuuzaki," Light said the word like a prayer. "Do you trust me?"

L furrowed his brow quizzically. "Yes."

Light leaned closer and pressed his lips to L's in what would have been a chaste kiss in other circumstances. But L was on the brink of something new - pure, desperately intimate physical attention - and he reacted fiercely to the contact.

Light was completely caught off guard. L, ever the stoic, kissed Light back as if he was never going to experience the action again. Light's other hand placed itself on Ryuuzaki's side, just above the indent of his hip.

L flinched as if the action had burned him, pulling away a moment to look Light in the eyes before he pushed himself up on his toes hesitantly to meet his lips again. And again. And again.

The taste of Light Yagami was the very embodiment of addiction itself. It clung to L's senses, making his lips tingle and his brain go fuzzy. L had never had such a thrilling experience in his entire life and Light had barely even touched him.

"Is he dopamine incarnate?" L thought to himself, resting his hand on the part of Light's shoulder that touched his neck. He could feel the vibration of Light's racing heart through his skin.

Light's teeth scraped against his lip, and he involuntarily shuddered, his eyes shooting about behind his eyelids as his mouth opened innocently against the younger boy's.

L slid his hand along the door behind him, searching for the handle. When his hand met the cold metal, he pushed downward on it, and if Light hadn't had been so firm with his grasp on him, he would have fallen.

Light's warm tongue edged against L's, ever so gently as he walked L backwards into the small room and against the frigid marble wall; L's response was again eager as he heard the door click closed behind them. As their mouths constantly stayed in heated contact, the hand on Ryuuzaki's hip slid down his jean-clad leg and around the curve of his knee. It hitched the limb around Light's tenuous waist and the younger boy dug his lower body into the other's.

L let a primal sound rip from his throat and Light swallowed it, sucking on Ryuuzaki's bottom lip sensually. Light bucked against his hips again, and L writhed, but this time, a whimper came from his mouth.

Light moved his lips to L's throat, biting and nipping at the tender flesh, and then easing away what discomfort he might have caused with his tongue.

"God, L, what are you doing to me..?" Light murmured, kissing up to his jaw, caressing the hollow with his lips with the utmost care.

L's hands began their way up Light's shirt, groping at the firmness and the taunt muscle of his abdomen. His nails cut into the skin shallowly and Light let out a hiss into his neck, his warm breath like a sauna in the freezing room.

"Sorry," L stammered, his mind anywhere but on the uttered apology.

He pushed Light's shirt up his torso, and in order for Light to get it over his shoulders, he had to release L's leg. The fabric caught around his head and he struggled with it, his back slamming into an adjacent wall. When he removed it, L was on his knees before him, already undoing his jeans and pulling them down. When he got to his boxers, he hesitated.

"L, you don't have to - ah..." The last part of Light's words were cut off by a moan, and he threw his head back. L had pulled down the thin fabric separating his mouth and Light's dripping member. He had taken him into his wet mouth with no warning at all. Light grasped the back of L's head, the silk-like hair slipping through his fingers like black water.

L was ruthless with his attack on Light's sensitive shaft, sucking and making little noises that provided just enough vibration to drive him wild. He looked up into Light's eyes as his tongue continued its assault on him, one second stroking the underside of him, the next circling around the aching head.

Then it stopped, and Light felt Ryuuzaki's sinful tongue tracing up his stomach and his chest until it reached his collarbone.

Light lead Ryuuzaki backwards against the bathroom counter so he could sit on it some, just hanging off the precipice. He yanked off L's jeans, revealing his bare body underneath.

Light held up his fingers to the pale boy's mouth. "Suck," he commanded.

L took hold of Light's hand with both if his as if it would break, slipping his middle finger in-between his lips. He took it down to the first knuckle, sucking on it tenderly. Then he pulled his head back, taking both Light's index and middle fingers into his mouth, continuing to suck on them, watching Light's singed eyes haze over with carnal thoughts.

Light pulled his fingers out slowly, and strings of saliva stuck to them as they emerged from between L's swollen lips.

Light kissed L gently on the mouth, resting his forehead against his.

"This might hurt," he said apologetically as his middle finger slipped between L's legs and massaged the ring of tight flesh there, trying to get him to relax, which he did after a few seconds. Then Light pushed his finger inside L delicately, and he grimaced, one of his hands clutching tightly to Light's shoulder, the other behind him to keep himself supported on what little counter he was leaning on.

Light got Ryuuzaki accustomed to the feeling before he slid in the second digit. This time, he actually yelped, digging his fingers into Light's shoulder. His eyes were clenched completely shut, pain contorting his face.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," Light told him, going to pull his fingers out, but L stopped him.

"N-No," he managed. "Please don't quit."

Light started to slowly move the fingers in and out, trying to get L to enjoy the feeling. The pain faded from his face, but discomfort was still inhabiting it. Light angled his fingers in a "come hither" motion when -

"Oh, god!" L gasped.

Light had to hold back a smirk at his triumph.

"Do that again," Ryuuzaki almost begged, and Light pumped his fingers in and out a bit more, each time brushing against the knot.

But then he pulled them out, pulling L to him and turning him around, bending him over the counter. His forehead rested against the mirror in front of him, and he watched as Light took off his jeans completely. Light met his huge, dark eyes in the mirror. He positioned himself at Ryuuzaki's freshly stretched entrance and pushed into him.

L let out the loudest moan yet, his forearms pressed against the reflective glass. "Li-ight," he mewled, a twist of pain to his voice.

Light, however, was struggling to keep himself from driving into him repeatedly. The sound that had just come from his throat was something he wouldn't mind hearing again.

He leaned over L, his stomach brushing against his back, to make it more intimate, to make Ryuuzaki feel more secure. He propped himself up with his hands on their corresponding sides, his mouth sucking on the back of L's right shoulder.

"It'll feel good in a bit, I promise," Light said, starting to rock his hips slowly against L's. L couldn't tear his eyes from the scene in the mirror - from the two boys.

A long, lean amber-haired boy towering over his slender figure, asserting complete dominance in the situation. But L didn't feel uncomfortable at all. The pain from behind had now gone away, and he could tell Light was visibly trying not to hurt him.

L pushed his hips against Light's for more friction and Light trembled. "Light, please..."

Ryuuzaki didn't have to ask twice.

Light sped up his thrusts, and just as L was thinking how nice it felt, he got that feeling again. The same feeling he had gotten when Light was using his fingers on him.

He lurched forward, biting his lip to muffle the sound that threatened to wrack his body.

He heard Light chuckle, felt the vibration of it on his back. "Found it."

Light showed L no mercy from that point onward. He forced L hard against the mirror, his warm body making steam marks on it, but them smearing them as he would contort in pleasure, the sound of skin on wet glass adding to the noises of their bodies against each other and their little moans and gasps of sheer delectation.

L was the first to feel the stirring of warmth on the underside of his belly. It built, feeling like stretching a rubber band a bit too far.

Light groaned in his ear, biting on his earlobe, his quick breathing giving away his excitement.

The rubber band stretched further - a foot, two feet, three.

Light reached down to wrap his hand around Ryuuzaki's throbbing member, moving his hand in the same rhythm of his hips.

The rubber band snapped, hurtling back into his body, and he felt an entire ocean stir in the bottom of his gut.

"O-Oh, god - Light!" He gasped out, white liquid splashing from his shaft and onto Light's hand and the countertop. His lower body milked Light's, making him groan. L had to hold still for a moment, his body completely shaking with the feeling. Damn, was this stuff even legal?

Light sped up his motion, pounding him relentlessly. His impeccable timing with the hits started to stutter as he came undone. L felt him press all the way inside of him before he let loose, completely coating his insides with the same substance he had recently spilt himself.

Light pressed his face into L's neck, hiding the fact it had twisted itself into a work of absolute euphoria. He muffled his trembling gasps, his weak moans.

They stayed still like that for a while, just completely winded. Then Light, still breathing heavily, leaned up and began to kiss L's jaw.

"Light-chan?" He asked softly.

"Hmm?" Light responded.

"I...I calculate that my body will crave that sooner than seventy-five days." He said, panting more quietly now.

Light kissed the side of his head gently. "Yeah?"

L nodded.

"Just come to me, then. You're mine now." He said, affection wrapped around the words like a warm blanket.


End file.
